


Summer Breeze

by atouchofprincecharming



Category: Harrison Ford - Fandom, Indiana Jones
Genre: Bickering, Candles, Drama, F/M, Hidden Feelings, Hot, Kissing, Oral Sex, Pajama Sex, Pajamas, Seasons, Sexual Tension, Summer, finger-fucking, handjobs, heat - Freeform, kitchen, soft glow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10186028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atouchofprincecharming/pseuds/atouchofprincecharming
Summary: Indy comes into a woman's life on a routine adventure. He decides to stay for the summer months, knowing that he can't stay forever. One shot (sexual content).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this twice... the first version is unlike this version. I'll probably post the other one just because I wrote it... I might as well upload it.

It had been such a hot summer. He could remember sweat dripping from his brow as he climbed over the wooden fence that protected the property. She had been startled by his loud flop on the ground and annoyed with his stammering when he finally managed to wipe fresh-cut grass from his cheek.

He had given her his name and his reason for being there. She had thrown him a look of disgust; judging him and his interesting attire. He could remember the way she slid a glass of ice cold water his way and the look of disapproval when he guzzled it down in one large gulp. Water had poured from the corners of his mouth and onto his filthy shirt -- and it felt oh so good as it drizzled over his scorching skin.

Her face had been complete stone though. Her hand had come forward to grab a hold of the empty glass, slamming it into the sink and almost breaking it.

That had been months ago.

No longer was he some goon that came tumbling into her yard. His clothes were no longer dirty or disheveled, and if they were it had only been after working long hours outdoors. Her fence needed mending and she needed an extra pair of hands. Hands that were big enough to wrap nearly completely around a piece of wood. Hands that did not exist since the day her husband walked out on her.

He could sense the loss... the way her home felt cold on the inside. Picture frames that were once out for show were nestled into a permanent hiding place, his gut told him. The empty spots turned into focal points and he just had a feeling... but he never did ask. He had a career back home. He had another adventure to travel to. There was always a relic he needed to find...

But he had plenty of time left to do those things.

With his newfound time, he found himself working himself into a blazing corner though the summer was nearing its end. Thoughts of her had come to him every so often. Deep thoughts that made him feel a certain kind of way. 

Now nights felt cooler within the atmosphere, but the fever that kept him tossing and turning at night laughed in the face of the cooler air around him.

"Jesus...Christ..." He hissed as he flung the sheet from his body.

Laying there in the thinnest light blue pajama bottoms ever made, his naked chest glistened with so much sweat it looked as if he someone had rubbed oil all over him. Sighing, he did his best to get off the bed and take a step in nearly complete darkness. He was able to walk somewhat decently, making his way into the darkened kitchen. Once he felt his hand on the handle of the ice box, he jumped at the sound of a click and a flicker of light over his shoulder.

Sitting on one of her counter-tops, soaked in sweat, she put the lighter closer to a candle wick and waited for it to catch. He had seen the sweat glistening from her body as his eyes followed the flame and the glow that went with it.

"Can I help you?" She questioned.

"Ice." He pointed to the freezer door, "I came for some ice."

She grabbed a blue ceramic bowl that had been sitting next to her. Holding it out in front of her, she offered him some. "Here."

He glanced at the freezer door before turning his neck and looking at her again.

"Well?" He could hear her impatience.

He forgot about the freezer and went over to her. "There's not going to be a fee, is there?" He cracked while his hand hovered over the bowl. His remark offended her and she took the bowl away from him. "I was kidding!" He insisted, but she would not allow him to have what she insisted was now hers only.

"Look..." He huffed as he came completely into her personal space and grabbed a hold of the bowl, "Quit being a sassy shit even about the smallest thing." She tried to pry his hand off the bowl, but he firmly held on. "You must have been born a fighter..." He muttered. "... you're intolerable... Christ..." He felt a slight burn as she tried to sink her nails into his flesh. "Havin' fun?" He challenged her. Soon the heat from their hands had started to melt the ice. "Not much use these are proving to be..." He pointed at the bowl with his other hand. "Look what you're doing."

She noticed how much of a waste they were creating and naturally, she blamed him. "Look what you're doing!"

"You're doing the same thing!" He shot back as his eyebrows rose, "SHARE."

"It's my ice."

He huffed; letting go of the bowl finally. "You're a goddamned... hot mess."

"Nobody asked you, 'Indiana'." She held a mocking tone when saying his name and it only made his blood pressure rise.

"It's a lucky thing because if anyone did, I'd really fill them in about you--"

"I wish you would." She tossed at him as he began walking away from her. "Nobody would believe you anyway."

"Oh yeah?" He turned around so quickly his head nearly spun, "Wanna bet?" He rested his hands on his waist and darkened his look. "Just because I've become your farm boy for a few months doesn't mean I haven't got a good mouth and a good set of ears on me."

"All smoke and no fire."

He stood there feeling his chest rise and fall while thoughts ran through his head. "Don't..." His mouth went up in a knowing grin, "...test me, Sweetheart."

She was taken aback by the tone in his voice, his choice of words, and the deep look in his eyes.

His hands left his waist and he went over to the freezer. Pulling it open, he forgot all about her and decided to just stick his entire head in there for a few minutes. Soon he felt something hit his back -- then another. He took his head out and found her standing on her bare feet, throwing cubes at him.

"Oh that's real smart." He threw at her as he tried to ignore the hits. "Do you really think you're doing much to me by doing that?" He cracked a dark smile, "You're cute. Real...cute."

"You've got a lot of nerve!" She was hollering now, "After all I've done to keep you alive."

"Keep me alive?!" He left the freezer door open as he went over to her again, "What kind of danger am I in exactly?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me. You're the one that came barreling into my yard like an escaped jailbird!"

"JAILBIRD?!" He never felt so insulted in his life. "Listen lady, watch it." He pointed his finger in her face. "You keep talking and you're gonna end up in a goddamned corner."

"Oh yeah?!" She took a step forward and knocked his finger out of her face. "And just who is going to be the one to put me there?"

He raised his hands, aiming for his hair, and ready to curse her under his breath, but something inside of him snapped as if a dam had broken and soon he found so much of her literally in the palms of his hands.

Wedged in the corner where the counter met the refrigerator, his body pinned her against the flat wood going along the side of it and his mouth kept her quiet. When she felt as if her back was going to snap and she felt him practically climbing on top of her, she forced him away from her. She tried to catch her breath as he tried to get a hold of himself; blinking rapidly, trying to settle himself down. Before she knew what she was doing, she had licked her bottom lip to taste him. That action alone sent her into even more of a rage, causing her to extend her hand and slap him right across the face.

"Bastard!" She said in a hushed tone.

He heard what she had called him, but her eyes told him otherwise. This time they came together in a collision that made their heads rush a little. She moaned when his hands found their way back to her ass. There he grabbed what he could and hoisted her on top of the counter just as she allowed his tongue to slide into her mouth.

She could hardly stand it. His tongue was thick, warm, and minty and with it, she sucked on it in the slightest kind of way. He groaned at that, dragging her closer to the edge of the counter where he could rub his growing erection against her warm center. The material of their pajamas were so thin they felt as if they were rubbing directly into each other and it made them both moist at the thought.

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when he felt her fingers wiggle themselves down the waistband of his bottoms. He pulled away from her to let out a pant he had no control over. There, she began working him gently with both hands. Tugging on his shaft in several directions as if he was a goddamned arcade game joystick.

For a woman that hadn't had any in quite awhile, she was licking a stripe down the side of his neck and moaning every time he bucked his hips forward. She was going to make him come just a little too hard and too quickly than he had been used to.

And what about the ice? The goddamned bowl of ice went crashing to the ground when he tried to grasp for anything to keep him from pumping wildly inside her soft hands. He couldn't form words that desperately wanted to come out, so he grabbed her hands and removed them like she had scolded him with fire.

Her eyes turned dark. His actions made her think he had decided to suddenly reject her. She felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and soon she wanted to bark at him for putting her in such a current state of mind and body.

"No..." He put his hand up. "You've got the wrong idea."

"Have I?" Her tone bitter.

Shaking his head, he smirked, then ran his hand up her legs. Pushing her legs apart had been a little harder than he expected as she tried to keep them closed.

"What're you so sore about?" His tone low. He couldn't believe that she could still send herself into thoughts of him rejecting her when she had already felt what she did to him. "Pay attention, sweetheart." 

He ran his thumbs over the thin material of her pajama shorts, near the edges that were already damp. He bit back a groan when he managed to ease both thumbs under the material of her shorts and her underwear and glide them up and down her lips.

She could barely look at him as he toyed with her oozing sex, so she didn't. He smirked warmly at her reaction to such a distraction, but kept at it until he had moved all the material to one side to expose her glistening clit.

He took sometime to study her face, or what he could see in the soft glow from the candle and the way she had her head pressed back against a cabinet door, for the moment, and also think back to what he could gather about her. He knew her, but he didn't 'know' her and he soon found himself uncertain at how to please her.

Her legs quivered as she waited for him to do something -- anything. In the next few moments she had grown frustrated, her legs almost closing.

He forbid her to close them though. Using his hands to keep them apart, just enough where he could see the small pool that she had created on top of the kitchen counter.

Smirking, an idea came to him. Watching him walk away from her had been the toughest thing she had ever seen a man do as she half-laid and half-sat in sheer sexual frustration.

Going over to the freezer, he removed the tray from inside of it and brought it over to rest on the counter.

"Sit still." He said softly as he grabbed a cube. It had already started to melt between his warm fingers and continue to melt it did as he ran it along her clit before pushing it against her opening. "Just like that..." He muttered, "Like that?"

She hardly gave him a nod, but hiss is what she did as he grabbed another ice cube and pressed it to the middle of her neck, letting it fall and disappear inside her shirt. Her limp hands came to life and soon she had grabbed the end of her shirt to lift over hear head. He took in her naked breasts. Her darkened, erect nipples caught his full attention and felt his mouth fall open momentarily.

The cube that had disappeared now skated down her stomach and into the valley between her legs. Smashing to the counter with a clunk, it snapped him back to the work at hand. That hadn't been easy. Not when her hands came to settle on her breasts. Rubbing, pinching, and pulling on her nipples as she moaned. She had him completely off guard when she reached for his head. What he thought was the start of another kiss had actually turned into her sliding her finger into his mouth. He wiggled his tongue around it and sucked on it like it was a piece of candy.

"Good mouth."

"I told you." His mouth went up in a half-smirk before he slid a cube into his mouth, swirling it around before lowering his head between her legs and pushing it against her opening with his tongue.

She shivered as his tongue tried to keep the cube steady. Instead, it rapidly melted until it was his tongue alone licking her in circular motions. Any minute now she was going to drizzle all over his mouth and his chin. He must have known, because soon he had drawn her closer and had slid his tongue deep inside her. She wanted to grab his head, but she thought better. Swallowing, she thought about what was on the brink of happening.

"Uhh..." She couldn't hold back any sounds at this point.

He withdrew his tongue and replaced it with his thick, rugged fingers. They raked her on the inside and she found herself looking at him through hooded eyes.

"You're flooding the place, sweetheart." He continued to work his fingers, grinning warmly at her.

She felt her stomach muscles tighten and her lips quiver. In the matter of seconds he found herself sitting straighter, trying to grind down on them and bring herself off. He had made a mess of himself already. He could feel pre-come oozing from his neglected cock. She could see it, the way the thin blue material had darkened. She moaned louder when she thought about how he had successfully soaked through his briefs as well.

The more she worked on top of his fingers, the more he found himself not being able to stand it any longer. Pushing the waistband of both his boxers and briefs down, he freed his engorged cock. She noticed what he had done and did her best to take in as much of him in as she could. He did his best to hide himself from her, but it was no use. The moment she had caught sight of his enflamed cock, with his balls drawn up so tightly and his tip glistening, she shattered all over his hand. He felt her muscles contract and the thought of being buried deeply inside her sprang forth in his mind, causing him to grab a hold of his pulsing cock and begin tugging it.

His breath ran ragged as did hers. Her coming down from her peak while he was on his way to it. Pulling him forward, their lips crashed together as his hand quickly pumped up and down his shaft, stomach muscles clenching and churning for him to come.

Running her hand down his sweaty chest, she pressed her palm flat against his abdomen, toying with his belly button. He rested his hand flat against the counter behind her and leaned his weight on it as he pumped himself faster and faster. Squeezing harder and harder on every up-stroke.

His mouth hovered over hers as he fought to get to the finish line. All the while, she teased his lower lip with her tongue and teeth. His cock was so stiff it had curved and would have bounced off his lower stomach if he had let it go. She couldn't help, but look at his facial expression. It had been laced with need, desperation, and pure agony. She felt herself tingle because of it.

His balls had begun to boil when she snaked her hand down and on to them. Rolling them around in her hands was slowly sending him flying off the mountain. Within moments he had bucked at least three times before his hips stilled and his hand steadily held his cock as cum spurted out. He tried to do his best to aim it entirely onto him, but some ended up splattering on her wrist.

He his chest heaved from the warm air around them and his intense orgasm. Closing his eyes while shaking his head a bit. "Sorry." He tone sincere.

She handed him a nearby kitchen towel after wiping her wrist.

He took it from her and moved out of her way the best he could so she could get off the counter.

He wiped at his stomach and his cock head before tucking himself back inside his briefs and pulling it up along with his pants.

They both stood there panting; unsure on how to address each other.

"Freezer door was left open." She indicated.

He gave her a quick nod before going over to it and closing it. In his hand, he still held the dirty kitchen towel. "I'll wash..." He offered.

"What is it that people say about me?" She asked him then. When he didn't answer, her eyes shifted to the mess on the counter. She couldn't believe what she had allowed him to do to her in the middle of her kitchen. "... what would you say about me?"

He shrugged around a sheepish chuckle. "Who'd listen to a filthy beast like me anyway?"

She wasn't certain with anything at the moment. "Sun'll be up soon. Better find some sleep."

"Listen..." He called for her, but didn't know what to say when she stopped. "I don't want to pretend this never happened."

"Pit stop, Indiana." She said over her shoulder. "That's all this could ever be."

"What makes you so sure?"

"It was the way we met... you just happened by." She shrugged, her tone low. "Passing through... like a summer breeze."

He opened his mouth to say anything to keep her staying with him in that moment, but she had shut her bedroom door and left him with the soft glow of the burning candle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm not sure if I'm any good at this, but at least there's some Indy fics on the web aside from the few I've read a million times over!


End file.
